Improved fiber-reinforced composites comprising a matrix resin and a combination of organic and inorganic fibrous materials are known to the art (Product Licensing Index December 1971, pages 146-148). Such composites often exhibit better flexural and impact properties as compared with composites containing only the more brittle of the fibrous materials. The use for composite reinforcement of a combination of fibers such as high modulus crystalline ceramic fiber (Fiber FP.RTM., E. I. du Pont de Nemours and Company) with aromatic polyamide fiber is also known. In such composites, the inorganic fiber fails at a relatively low stress level, after which the organic fiber continues to bear the load on its own. The present invention overcomes this deficiency and greatly extends the level to which both fibers bear the load before the inorganic fiber fails.